


纳妾风波

by Kylin_estallena



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_estallena/pseuds/Kylin_estallena
Summary: 綺麗×Kylin《奉旨成婚》番外希望大家喜欢





	纳妾风波

1.

王子异在年初进了封，有了官爵，虽说是区区翰林，却又因他侯府嫡子身份，恭维奉承的人踏破门槛儿。

蔡徐坤虽说成了侯府真正的少主人，却没有放弃学业，依旧早上迎着阳光出门，傍晚太阳下山才回到府里，所以没有半点管理侯府的经验。

王子异看着自家媳妇儿沉迷书海无法自拔，偶尔来了兴致想干点什么少儿不宜的事儿，却被一本书拍在脑袋上，蔡徐坤皱着眉训他:“学海无涯，哪怕你天资聪慧，若不日日积累，小心江郎才尽，泯然众人矣！”

王子异冷不防被一顿训，又想到这几日受到的冷遇，一时小孩儿气兴起，摔了房门一连睡了好几天书房。

蔡徐坤其实忙着书展的事，也真的没时间去哄王子异，等真的闲下来，才发现已经一周没见那生了气的小孩儿了。

蔡徐坤心下愧疚，找了下人去请他一起用饭，下人回来回复蔡徐坤，说是陈将军家的少将军约了一起上酒楼，一会儿就出门，让蔡徐坤自己吃晚饭。

蔡徐坤并未多想，只以为王子异真的忙。  
结果接连几日，王子异不是要出门应酬，就是提前用了饭，蔡徐坤再迟钝也明白，王子异这是在躲他。

“躲”字又不贴切，分明是不想见他！

蔡徐坤这日等来的依旧是回绝的消息，下人低着头，不敢看蔡徐坤阴沉的脸色，蔡徐坤笑了笑，问他:“你家大公子现在在何处？”

下人战战兢兢地回答:“就在那天香酒楼。”

“哦？”蔡徐坤将筷子“啪”地摁在桌面上，跟身边的书童道，“更衣。”

书童也忐忑得紧，小心问道:“少，少爷，您这是要去哪儿？”

蔡徐坤已经站了起来，听到这话头也不回:“捉奸。”

书童和下人的脑门流下一滴豆大的汗珠…

 

 

2.

天香酒楼，京城最大的酒楼。

蔡徐坤找到王子异时，这人正手忙脚乱地装出醉生梦死的样子。

临时摆出的酒瓶，临时拉开的衣襟，临时叫来的酒色女子脸上都是尴尬的神情。

陈少将军举着筷子，吃也不是，笑也不是。

王子异假装没看到蔡徐坤，搂着女子正准备亲一口，一看这人脸上厚厚的粉，没下去嘴，又想到蔡徐坤看着，不能失了面子，思前顾后，挑了耳朵后边插着的簪子，糊弄着亲了一下，这才吊儿郎当地去看蔡徐坤，嘴里还是特瞧不上的语气:“你怎么来了？”

蔡徐坤心里冷笑，却转了视线:“你来得我就来不得？我来找陈少将军。”

“噗！”陈少将军刚品进去的上好桂花酿被喷了出来，“蔡，蔡小少爷，您…有何贵干？”

蔡徐坤撩了下摆在桌边坐下，也给自己倒了杯酒，一杯下肚，才慢条斯理地说明自己的来意:“我初入侯府，早年也没有管理的经验，但一直听说侯府将军府这样的大户人家后院不会只有一人。”

陈少将军听到这已经感到冷汗徐徐渗出，他结巴了一下:“也，也不一定。”

蔡徐坤笑了笑:“听闻少夫人贤惠，为少将军纳了几门妾室，我虽不是为了贤惠之名，却也觉得纳妾乃我分内之事，所以特地来向少将军讨个拜帖，隔日便上门请教少夫人去……”

“你想都别想！”王子异起先愣着神，话说到这个份儿只感觉脸上一阵青一阵白，明明是要给自己纳妾，却跟给自己戴了绿帽子似的！

 

 

3.

王子异直接把蔡徐坤扛了起来，也不顾他的踢打，对着陈少将军皮笑肉不笑地寒暄道：“我还有点家务事处理，陈少将军，那就先告辞了。”

王子异把蔡徐坤狠狠扔在榻上，“谁让你自作主张给我纳妾了？”蔡徐坤被摔在榻上脊梁骨硌得生疼，他一手伸手去揉白白嫩嫩的皮肉，面上冷冷的说，“你喜欢哪个？到不如买回来养在家里，省的人家说你小侯爷的王妃善妒，让你在家中呆不得，倒是流连于烟花之地让人家看笑话！”

王子异只顾着跟他发些小孩子心性的脾气，却忘了蔡徐坤也是有脾气的，他回过神来，蔡徐坤已经翻了个身，脸埋在被子里，身子一抽一抽的，好像是哭了。

这下倒把王子异弄得内疚了。

王子异凑到旁边，把蔡徐坤抱进怀里，在他耳边委委屈屈地说，“媳妇儿你都好多天不理我了。”

蔡徐坤鼻尖和眼眶都哭得通红，惹人怜爱得不行，“那不是你的事吗！我也可以做个无所事事的悠闲王妃，何苦操这心，你还这样报复我！”

王子异看他这样子，可是真的心疼了，把他稳稳抱在怀里放在膝上给他顺气，“是我不好，对不起宝宝，我太无理取闹了。”

蔡徐坤看他垂着眼睛的样子，活像前些天皇妃叫他去赏玩的那只西域进贡来的小狗，那天那小狗贪玩折断了一支极其珍贵的兰花，皇妃训它的时候他也这样委委屈屈耷拉着眼睛。

蔡徐坤坐在王子异的怀里泛着泪花笑出声，揉着他的耳朵，“蠢死了，以后还瞎闹不了？”王子异垂头丧气的摇了摇头。“这还差不多。”蔡徐坤又摸摸他的头发，捧起他的脸亲了亲。

“媳妇儿，那可不可以……”王子异颠了颠坐在他身上的蔡徐坤，又掐了下他肉乎乎的臀，蔡徐坤摁住他的手娇嗔地瞪了他一眼，“王子异，白日宣淫你也不害臊！”

“没事，做到晚上不就不算白日宣淫了？”

他伸手就要去剥蔡徐坤今天身上穿的天水暗纹刺绣的罩衫，又被蔡徐坤拍了手，“成什么体统！到时候人家该说闲话了‘小侯爷整日享乐不误正业，定是王妃勾引的’这样。”

王子异亲了亲他撅着的肉嘟嘟的小嘴，问他：“什么时候小王妃变得这么在乎我的声誉了？”贴着他的小嘴巴又亲了一口。

蔡徐坤作势要走，被王子异拽住了衣袖又拽回身上坐着，蔡徐坤看着他的眼睛，认真地对他说：“你我二人既然已经成婚，那我们夫夫二人本为同林鸟，即便你将来倦了我，要纳妾，我们也还是一根草绳上的蚂蚱，脱不开干系的，我自然是要担心你的。”

王子异蹙起了眉，道：“怎么绕来绕去，又提纳妾这茬！”

“你呀，总有一天会倦了我，我又没法为你生儿育女，老侯爷膝下无子，岂不有憾？”蔡徐坤用自己细白的手指去抚王子异的眉头。

“蔡徐坤，你到底是对自己没信心还是对我没信心？怎就如此肯定我一定会倦了你？”

“既然这样，你生不生得了，也不是你说了算的，是我说的算，现在咱们就来生儿育女！”

王子异把蔡徐坤摁在床上扒了罩衫和外衫，只剩里面的亵衣亵裤，蔡徐坤的发已经被他扯散了，乌黑的长发散落在床铺上。

接着去剥他的亵衣，他白白嫩嫩的皮肉就暴露在空气当中，两个粉嫩的乳尖俏生生立在胸口，粉红的乳晕也比之前大了一小圈。

“小坤这里以后是不是要给我们的孩子喂奶？不如先试试喂饱你相公我吧。”言毕便叼上那娇俏的嫩乳，含进嘴里吮，面上还一副真的吮吸到什么甘甜的陶醉样子。

蔡徐坤又羞又气地去推他的头，他的乳晕和红豆上沾满了王子异的涎水，比刚刚胀大了一倍，真的有种被吸出了奶的错觉。

“你……别吸了……我受不了……”蔡徐坤把两腿并在一起企图掩盖他硬了的事实，一边往榻里面蹭。

这一下直接被王子异察觉到扒了裤子，细细端详那已经挺立起来的小东西，王子异低头直接含住了，爽得蔡徐坤头皮都发麻，看着王子异匍匐在自己胯下认真吞吐的样子，蔡徐坤又硬了两分。

但偏偏在蔡徐坤高潮的时候，王子异把他吐了出来，摸着敏感的龟头问他，“今天把你操射，操尿好不好？”

蔡徐坤当然不会回答王子异这等污言秽语，抓着王子异的衣服一个劲儿的摇头，王子异一边吻着他的颈侧，一边除了自己的衣物。

“会很舒服的，尿出来就可以怀上小宝宝啦。”蔡徐坤那么一个通透的人，竟真的信了王子异如此淫荡的哄骗，着了魔般点了点头。

王子异让他趴在床上抬起屁股，用香膏给他做了润滑，像给小孩把尿一样，把蔡徐坤抱坐在他身上从上往下颠蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤被颠得都叫不出完整的调子了，只会用指甲抠着王子异的肩膀任他颠跶。

他一要抚慰自己前面，就会被王子异抓住手，然后更用力地戳刺他的敏感点，还用手指去揉弄他的乳尖。

蔡徐坤真的被王子异干射了，但王子异还没射精，也没有要把阳物从蔡徐坤的穴里拿出来的意思，继续浅浅地戳刺着蔡徐坤的内里。

等着蔡徐坤再次勃起，他就把蔡徐坤摆成一个后入的姿势，还在蔡徐坤耳边告诉他：“坤坤趴好哦，这个姿势更容易怀上孩子。”还把蔡徐坤的小手放在他的小腹上，“自己扶着肚子喔。”

王子异射精了之后精液灌满了蔡徐坤的肚子，蔡徐坤抚着自己发胀的小腹，真的有了一种难言的假孕的感觉。

王子异把射精之后疲软的阴茎拔了出来，还继续用大拇指堵上了蔡徐坤后面合不拢的洞，他实在是狼狈，骚红的媚肉都翻了出来，被王子异捣弄得一片烂红的穴，王子异边堵着他的穴边翻了翻床上的屉柜，翻出个暖玉做得玉塞，帮他塞上了，“别流出来了，流出来了就怀不上了。”

蔡徐坤听话的努力收缩着身后面的洞，他身子前面更是一片狼藉，精液和他射的尿液混在一处，沾的他身上都是腥臊的液体。

王子异叫侍女烧水，他帮蔡徐坤沐浴，还是心软了把玉塞取下来帮他清理干净，又涂上药膏，抱着一怀软玉温香，悄悄在睡着的蔡徐坤耳边说道：

“有你我还要什么别人呢？”

他才不在乎蔡徐坤能不能生出孩子，要不当初也不会跪在御书房外面将近一天求当今圣上降旨，若蔡徐坤喜欢，从偏门过继过来一个也可，再说还有弟弟呢，也不知道蔡徐坤到底在担心些什么。

王子异抚着蔡徐坤的长发又亲上蔡徐坤的侧颊上的小痣。


End file.
